Men of War
by SpringBlossom4112
Summary: In a modern era of Konohagakure things seem to be at peace till war strikes out between countries. An attack leads to a meeting of a soldier and a medic and their paths intertwine through out the war causing feelings to develop. But the menace and separation of war can cause strain and danger to loved ones back home. SasuSaku, NaruHina, little more adult than other fanfics of mine.
1. Something to Come Back to

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**Men of War**

**Ch. 1 Something to Come Back To**

Pushing your body's physical limits was something great warriors of battle had always done. Even in the twenty-first century men of battle pushed themselves through training, combat, and loss. The Uchiha clan had the longest line of great soldiers to ever exist and those qualities easily ran through their blood. At the age of twenty-four Uchiha Sasuke strived into becoming one of those great men in battle his family showed pride in.

Sasuke walked through the barracks ignoring his best friend's constant chatter as they made their way towards their daily training. Sasuke narrowed his dark, cold eyes; the blonde just wouldn't shut up.

"Expanding the variety of food in the cafeteria would be good for us, you know? With all the kinds of ramen in the world they could easily boost our mood and give us more motivation to train so hard. It's just such a high-quality taste, we'd crawl miles through barbed wire to get it!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows at Naruto's drooling face, "You're the only one that would work that hard for ramen, Dobe."

Naruto crossed his buff, tan arms as they began to walk outside, "Don't be such a prick Teme, delicious food is the reason for living!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before they stood in line for salutes in command. Sasuke and Naruto had gone to military school since they were kids and immediately joined Konoha's Armed Forces at eighteen. Sasuke had worked his way up to Captain and had his own troupe that included Naruto who was just below him as a First Lieutenant. Many of their other friends from military school were in similar rankings. Sasuke gave a stern look as his commander Lieutenant Colonel walked before them and they all saluted. His commander gave a short stare at him before giving orders.

Sasuke's commander was none other than his brother Uchiha Itachi. Itachi had worked his way up the ranks much faster than Sasuke and would be higher if he hadn't taken a two-year assignment in their ally Suna to help build their military program. Itachi was Sasuke's goal and he desperately worked hard to reach Itachi's potential and impress his parents. Sasuke knew his father wouldn't give him as much respect until he reached his father's position, Colonel; Itachi already earned that respect by how quickly he traveled up the chain of command. Sasuke was determined to reach that goal and earn that respect; he spent his entire life working towards that goal so he could finally be a true soldier of the Uchiha clan.

Constant training went on as always to keep the soldiers in shape. They did the usual running, war zone courses, and firing practice. Sasuke's main talent was his skill with guns but there hadn't been a battle in his lifetime to prove his talent or his worth. Sasuke always scolded himself in his head for actually wanting a war to begin just so he could prove his worth. As desperate as Sasuke was to be respected he was also noble and refused to put innocent lives in danger. Later that day Naruto came bursting into their cabin completely out of breath while Sasuke was in the midst of reading a military intelligence textbook Shikamaru leant him. Sasuke gave a carless glance thinking Naruto was just being hyper-active as always, "When are you going to stop running in the halls Dobe, you should get enough exercise already."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's face lowered and he became serious as Naruto looked at him with urgency. Naruto never called him by his real name unless something was terribly wrong. Sasuke turned more in his chair and felt his heart pick up, "What happened?"

Naruto looked at him in slight panic as the recent scene he saw on television ran over his mind all over again, "Iwagakure…Iwagakure bombed one of the cities…"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened and he immediately rose from his chair. The Land of Earth never had very good ties with The Land of Fire but he didn't expect it to go as far as bombing a civilian city. Sasuke glanced past Naruto and saw fellow soldiers running down the halls, it was more than just a bomb.

Naruto stood firm and began to put on a look of determination, "There's also gunmen in the city; we have to go fight _now!_"

Naruto didn't have to say it twice as Sasuke sped towards the firearm buildings and they picked up weapons, helmets, and bullet proof vests before hoping into a military jeep and speeding towards the city. Sasuke heart was pounding as they drove towards the east city of Konoha but it wasn't in fear, it was in anticipation. Deep down in Sasuke and almost every soldier was an urge for battle and it was finally a chance to prove himself and show how capable he was of protecting his home. Once they reached the city there was smoke and the sound of gunfire and screams. Without a word Sasuke ran towards the scene of battle trying not to pay any attention to the lifeless bloodstained bodies he passed. Once Sasuke got close enough to the sound of gunfire with his troops they hid behind the debris of an exploded building and began fire.

The sounds of gunshots and smell of gunpowder continued on for several life-threatening moments. Sasuke was in the middle of reloading his gun as he heard the scream of children. He quickly turned to see two young boys the ages around five and eight whom had accidently walked onto the battle zone while searching for their mother. Sasuke cursed as the enemy took notice of them as well and raised their gun; nothing was more shameful than taking the life of a child. Sasuke ran for the children as two bullets grazed the side of his left arm and leg. Right before the enemy fired the gun towards the children Sasuke tackled them to the ground receiving gunshot into his back. Sasuke groaned as he tumbled to the side with the children and a serious bruise was beginning to form under his bulletproof vest.

Sasuke's ears rung as the pain in his back grew and he kept the children protectively out of fire. Naruto quickly came to assist and pulled Sasuke to his feet as they escorted the children into a safe building. They both soon went back out into battle that lasted about two more hours before all enemy was confirmed dead. Konoha had lost three young soldiers and had about a dozen wounded, but all they could think about was there was soon to be war.

**_an hour later_**

Sasuke sighed as he sat shirtless on a hospital bed still waiting to be treated since his injuries weren't too severe and the hospital was jammed with injured and dying civilians. Sasuke had managed to stop the bleeding of his two bullet grazes but one of them looked like it would need stitches since it began bleeding again whenever he moved too much. Sasuke cast his dark eyes up as a nurse finally walked into his room. He couldn't help but the think, _What the hell is with her hair?_

The young woman about his age set down a clipboard and looked at him with bright, jade eyes, "I'm Nurse Haruno, I'll be treating you today."

Sasuke just stared at her hair as she quickly examined him and began cleaning off the dried blood; never once in his life had he seen pink hair. The strangest thing though is unless she took the serious trouble to dye her eyebrows, it was completely natural. It was almost mind boggling as he watched her long, pink ponytail swing back and forth as she moved. He finally paid attention to what she was doing when she put light pressure on the serious bruise on his back. Sakura quickly pulled her hand away and looked at the back of his head after he flinched lightly from pain, "First bullet wound?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod as she taped down and ice cold gel pack on his bruise. He forced himself to not take a sharp breath and slowly relaxed as it began to numb the pain. Sakura circled back around him and wrapped the bullet graze on his leg that wasn't too bad and glanced back up at the one on his forearm, "That's going to need stitches."

Sasuke gave another nod, he assumed right. Sasuke began to watch the pinkette as she prepared the supplies to numb his arm and give stitches, usually doctors only had the qualifications to do that and they weren't as young as her. Sakura glanced her jade eyes over and saw the slight curiosity and doubt in his eyes, "I'm Tsunade's apprentice, finished pre-med in three years, and will finish med school in a few months You have nothing to worry about."

Sasuke turned his eyes away and finally spoke with his deep baritone voice, "I don't get worried."

Sakura watched him for a moment before walking over to wipe some numbing gel on his bullet wound, "Being attacked and soon going to war doesn't worry you?"

Sasuke looked into her calm, jade eyes as she prepared to give him a small shot to farther numb his arm; he hadn't really considered the dangers of war. Sasuke had always seen war as a way to prove himself and protect his home, not sacrificing his life. "I'm an Uchiha, war doesn't faze me."

There was brief silence again until Sakura finished giving him the shot; she didn't look at all impressed by his clan name. She kept her calm, unemotional face as she reached for her stitching materials, "War may not seem to faze you but it can when you see comrades fall before you. There's no worry at all you'll lose precious friends and comrades?"

Sasuke frowned, she was a smart woman. He kept his focus on her as she began to give him stitches; she knew by his silence that she had caught him off guard. Sasuke thinned his lips as he tried to think of a way to defend himself, "What would a med student know about war."

Sakura still maintained her cool expression as she continued with his stitches, "My family is from Suna. My father died fighting in a war when I was eleven before our lands became allies."

Sasuke's expression softened a little as she finished his stitches, "Sorry…"

Sakura put the stitching materials away and reached for some medical tape, "It's fine. It was a long time ago."

Sasuke continued watching her as she began to bandage his arm, "Did you father lose any comrades."

Sakura didn't look at him as she continued her work, "Many, he was very distraught living a comfortable life at home while his friend's families were torn with grief. That made him stay on active duty nearly all year long, but medical assistance wasn't as provided then. If somebody is harmed in battle now there will be far more medical staff prepared and ready."

Sakura finally looked back into Sasuke's dark eyes as she finished her job, she could see slight doubt circling, "I wouldn't be too worried though. If you're an admirable soldier and leader like saving those children suggests then I'm sure you can protect them and you'll all come home safe. Also rest and reapply ice on your back for at least twenty-four hours, I'll write you some medication for the pain and try not to tear the stitches."

Sasuke looked at her feeling relief began to grow through him at her words, "Thanks…Haruno"

Sakura gave a small, beautiful smile as her eyes gleamed and she prepared to leave the room, "Sakura, you can call me Sakura."

**_the next morning_**

Sasuke was lying on his bed, propped up on his elbows, as he tried to fight the urge to help the rest of the soldiers load trucks with necessities for war. Sasuke was put on rest until later that evening and his brother checked on him like a hawk to make sure he was doing as told. Sasuke frowned as he flipped through pages of a book, he was twenty-four and his brother was still treating him like a baby. Sasuke knew Itachi was worried when he heard Sasuke was wounded while protecting civilians from gunfire but it was hardly anything to be worried about. Sasuke sighed as he tapped his fingers on his bed trying to think of someway to entertain himself without Itachi yelling at him. Sasuke's eyes traced the room and he began to stare out the window, his dark eyes slowly traced the brilliant colors of a small flower garden planted in front of the main building. The vision of the woman who treated him yesterday ran through his mind. _So much color…_

Sasuke blinked questioning himself for thinking about her, he didn't know her. Sasuke just knew her name and once he thought about it the name fit quite well but what really stuck with him was her advice. He knew him and his friends would be leaving for war later this week and he was going to use every ounce of his power to protect his friends and comrades so they could all go home safe; there was nothing worse than watching a family hear the news their loved one had been lost.

Sasuke stood and decided to walk around the building with an ice pack taped to his back. He watched the men move around swiftly preparing for war and others making a few phone calls to tell their families whether they were heading towards the battle field or not. Sasuke turned his eyes as his best friends bright yellow hair could be seen across the hallway. He began walking towards him in curiosity as Naruto was spying out the upstairs window at something outside. Sasuke smoothly snuck up behind him and peered out the window over Naruto's shoulder; he smirked. "Still chasing after Neji's cousin I see."

Naruto jumped a little and turned towards him with red in his cheeks, "N-NO! I was just wondering what Neji was doing!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared out the window; Neji's uncle and his two daughters stood before him. Neji's uncle was a retired from being a colonel after his brother, Neji's father, died from a badly planned training session that ended in collapsed obstacles and many injuries and a few lives. The commander who planned that session hadn't been seen since. Naruto's blue eyes traced over the oldest Hyugga daughter who looked lightly nervous at the idea of her cousin going to war and her being currently surrounded by so many men.

Sasuke traced over their stiff posture, they knew there was a chance of never seeing Neji again. He gave a small glance at Naruto, "You know she's engaged right?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he focused his vision on the elaborate ring decorating her finger, "Ah…I've never forgotten."

Sasuke patted his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Her father arranged it though, I don't imagine she's very happy with it…This could be your last chance to talk to her."

Naruto clenched his jaw and gave a curt nod. Hinata was engaged to some man that was the prodigy of designing military weapons who she'd only met once…Naruto didn't like it. Hinata deserved to love the man she married and be treasured in return. A look of determination grew on Naruto's face as he began walking down the stairs to finally speak to her.

Sasuke watched Naruto walk off on his quest of love with a small hint of resentment. Sasuke had never felt strongly for a girl and as a military man his clan never arranged a marriage for him, not that he minded. Sasuke didn't want to be attached and he couldn't imagine any woman being happy with a man heading into war and that would always live a risky life in battle. It didn't bother Sasuke too much, the loneliness didn't bother him and he would be okay never becoming a father. Sasuke sighed and decided to walk around more before his brother came back to check on him.

Naruto paced quickly outside under the shade with Hinata in sight. His steps became slower as his nerves slowly began to get to him, what was he going to say. Naruto gulped, more importantly, how was he going to get her away from her father? Naruto's eyes widened and Hinata spoke a few words to her father and began walking off. Naruto's heart jumped at the chance and he quickly went after her without making it too obvious to her father. He walked slower once he got close and peered around a corner as Hinata leaned over and began drinking from a water fountain. Naruto loved the way her long, dark hair had a purple shine as it hung loosely around her. He took a deep breath and took a step forwards to meet her when she turned around.

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned to meet the chest of a soldier a head taller than her. She glanced up and immediately blushed at familiar blue eyes, "N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin and ran a hand through his hair, "Hey Hinata-chan…I saw you outside and thought I'd say hello."

Hinata clamped her hands together over her lavender blouse and dark jeans, even in her heels Naruto still towered her. "That's nice…It's good to see you."

Naruto's grin widened and his brightened, he saw Hinata periodically whenever her family came to visit Neji in military school and when he was on duty. "Yeah it really is, how've you been? You haven't been visiting as often."

Hinata's smile faltered a little and she glanced at the ground, "I've been well, just busy with wedding plans…"

Naruto frowned at the sparkling ring on her finger, "About that…I don't think you should get married."

Hinata's face immediately rose and she stared into his eyes with curiosity and hidden hope, "W-Why?"

Naruto clenched his fists and tried to gather his courage and stared at her with a determined glance, "You hardly know him, you should be with somebody who cares about you."

Hinata's hopes died a little and she glanced to the side, "Yes…but he has a bright future and good family background. My father likes him."

Naruto clenched his jaw, "Your father used to be close to mine…He likes my family."

Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks grew red, "Wha…What do you-"

Hinata was cut off as someone called her name and she turned to see Hanabi with her long hair pulled into a braid and watching her from around the corner. Hanabi glanced at Naruto and gave him a small nod, "Hinata, father's waiting. We need to leave."

Hinata hesitated a moment and began walking, "I'm coming"

Naruto's face furrowed but he pushed forward a smile, "Hinata-chan!"

She quickly turned and stared at the big smile she admired. Naruto stared deep into her lavender eyes, "See you soon!"

Hinata's eyes widened as it hit her he was also going off to war. Her heart pounded in worry but calmed with her belief in him and smiled, "See you soon…"

**_two days later_**

Sasuke was back at his active lifestyle and quickly preparing and strategizing for war. They had analyzed dozens of maps and created hundreds of battle plans within just a few days. Sasuke tilted his head as the meeting was coming to a pause and they'd re-meet in an hour as a familiar face tapped on the door. Kiba stood firm as he stared into his superiors' eyes, "Sir, the medical supplies are here and ready to be loaded."

General Hatake nodded and glanced at Sasuke, "Take your men to right a record of what we have and load them into the trucks."

Sasuke nodded at his superior who had trained him and Naruto and had still yet to show the lower half of his face in public. Sasuke quickly gathered his troops and headed towards the medical trucks out front. They began to unload the trucks to take inventory but Sasuke stopped as he saw a familiar shade of pink move in the edge of his sight. Sasuke turned to see the familiar medic speaking to what he assumed were nurses in training and she began handing out clipboards. He watched as she began making her way towards him while tracing her eyes over her clipboard. Her jade eyes widened a little when she looked up and recognized his face, she gave a small smile, "Nice to see you Captain."

Sasuke gave a nod in response and looked at her in curiosity, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura paid no attention to his surprise, "Helping take inventory, you don't actually expect to understand what all the supplies are and are used for, do you?"

Sasuke gave a small smirk as they began walking towards the inventory station with a crate in his hands, "I suppose not."

Sakura glanced at his arm slightly viewing bandages under the sleeve of his shirt, "How are the injuries?"

Sasuke continued staring at the path in front of him, "Fine, just waiting to take the stitches out."

Sakura gave a small nod as her eyes grazed her surroundings; she'd never been at a military base before. "Are preparations going well?"

Sasuke gave a nod, "Were ready as we'll ever be."

Sakura stared into his eyes for a moment, "I see your doubts gone."

Sasuke stared down at her mildly impressed by her reading skills, "Thanks to your words…Have you ever considered being an interrogator?"

Sakura gave a small laugh at the idea, "As intriguing as that sounds my life revolves around healing people."

Sasuke gave a small nod, she was an interesting woman. Once they reached the inventory section they parted going about their jobs. Sasuke took notice of Sakura's good leading skills as he gave orders to the medics helping her and Sakura took notice to Sasuke's motivation and character while leading his soldiers. With both their leadership skills they managed to complete the task in a little over thirty minutes. Sakura smiled as she collected all the inventory paperwork and handed it to Sasuke, "Here you go Captain."

Sasuke gave a small smirk, "You can call me Sasuke."

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Well Sasuke, it was nice to see you," she handed him her card, "If you ever have a medical question during the war you can call."

Sasuke's lips curved up a bit, "I will…I have another half hour till my meeting if you have time for coffee."

Sakura's smile widened, "That sounds nice but I have to head back to the hospital, it's still busy, but…we can go when you come back."

Sasuke gave a small nod, "See you then."

Sakura gave a small giggle as she began to walk back towards her car and looked at him, "See you then, good luck"

Sasuke watched her leave feeling lightly content with himself. After a moment he turned to go inside and eat something small before returning to his meeting but was met by the smirk of his best friend. Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes, "What?"

Naruto grin grew as he gave Sasuke a devilish look, "Nothing, nothing…Just admiring your new romancing skills."

Sasuke frowned and brushed past him as he walked towards the building, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto gave a satisfied laugh as he followed Sasuke, "Don't worry Teme I'll teach you all my skills and you'll get women at the snap of your fingers!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No thanks Dobe, women run from the sight of you after you hit on them. Besides there's no need for attachments when were heading into war."

Naruto crossed his arms, "They do not! And there's nothing wrong with having something to come back to!"

Sasuke remained silent as he walked into the building and tried to ignore Naruto's statement running through his head. _Something to come back to…_

**_author's notes_**

Since I ended Forgotten quickly I decided to post this shortly after. So I was mildly inspired by a book I had to read for college to use a military theme in a fanfic. The idea kept tossing and turning in my head till I had to start writing, and this what came out! Hope you liked the idea and would like to read more. The story will be surrounding Sasuke more, at least in the beginning, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Fatalities

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**Super important question in comments, please read!**

**Men of War**

**Ch. 2 Fatalities**

Sasuke bent his head under a faucet and washed the sand out of his hair, they had been at war for over a month and he couldn't remember the last time he took a real shower. Sasuke splashed some water into face and reached for a small towel; he dried his face and gave a determined look into the mirror. Small bags were beginning to form under his eyes from paranoid, restless nights. Sasuke had kept his team safe and all his friends were alive but they had lost almost two-dozen soldiers and Sasuke was unpleasantly able to see many of them shot to their deaths. Sasuke tossed the thought aside, he expected to have men die in war; he just wasn't prepared to see them die in front of his face. Sasuke rubbed the towel through his wet hair and tried wiping all the sand off his face and arms. Iwagakure was definitely a different terrain; there were only cliffs of rocks and sandy grounds, no greenery.

Sasuke tossed the towel to the side of the sink and walked back into the barracks made of tents, majority of his team were sleeping or writing letters to their loved ones. Sasuke sat on his bed and rubbed his face, he really needed to get sleep. Sasuke had been doing very well proving his abilities but war was a far more intimidating experience than he imagined. Living a life of war was almost like living two lives, you showed your calm logical side while preparing for battle but once you got on the battlefield it was pure instinct, only a few rational thoughts in your mind. Sasuke laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling of the tent; he knew they had a long way to go, ground was hard to cover in an unfamiliar territory.

Sasuke took a few calming breath and shut his eyes; they always went to bed early and woke up early for a day full of planning, traveling, and battle. Sasuke turned his head away from the light source, he missed the comfort of sleeping in a safe space but it was easily something he would sacrifice to protect his family and country. The night went quickly as all the soldier's bodies ached for sleep but they were soon awoken by the call of their commander and had to be on the move again.

Sasuke walked at a mild pace beside the rest of his team and his friend's teams, they were guarding trucks full of medical supplies while the army moved their soldiers and equipment further through the terrain. They left soon as the sun showed a streak of light to the ground and they had managed to go a few hours on foot with no interference, Sasuke was getting restless. It was uncommon to not have any sort ambush or run in with the enemy. Sasuke knew that they had a few quiet days but he was getting too used to battle to ever let his guard down. With that paranoid thought, Sasuke's intuition became true.

All the soldiers' ears perked and eyes became full of instinctive fear; unfriendly gunfire just took one of the front soldiers down. The Konohagakure soldiers started screaming commands and trying to find a way to safety as they attempted to find the enemy among the cliffs and fire back. Sasuke fired managing to take a few down as his team tried to protect the medical truck and take it to a safer place. Sasuke unhappily ignored the fellow soldiers, not from his team, being shot down and other soldiers attempted to retrieve their bodies at the chance they might live. Sasuke shot down a few more enemy and heard a heavy curse from behind; if he turned around he'd be shot, "Naruto what happened!?"

He could hear his team mildly struggling behind him. Naruto clenched his hand on his gun and fired at an enemy, "They shot the tires of the medical truck!"

Sasuke cursed under his breath and tried to formulate a plan, he glanced beside him between shots towards Neji's team who was attempting to help protect the medical truck as well. Neji was one rank higher than Sasuke so he took a few shots and tried to yell over the gunfire, "Captain Hyugga! Orders!?"

Neji spun in a tight circle taking enemy down from several directions and contemplated the best way out, "Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba remain firing at the enemy! The rest fill your bags with as much medical supplies as you can!"

The moment Neji finished his order a bullet grazed his bulletproof vest and shot clean through his pectoral, under his shoulder. Neji let out a small sound of pain and slammed back into the ground. Naruto eyes went wide and he quickly shot the enemy who shot Neji, "Captain!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in further anger at the first time a friend of his was shot; he quickly reloaded and began firing perfectly taking down each enemy one by one with hardly a second in between, "Naruto! Get Neji behind the truck!"

Naruto immediately did so, trusting his comrades to protect him. He swung the opposite arm of Neji's bullet wound around his shoulders as walked him back behind the truck for cover as cold sweat slid down Neji's face and he stumbled along trying to ignore the pain. Naruto easily set him down and glanced at the heavy amount of blood beginning to soak the clothes around his wound, "It'll be okay Neji, we'll get you out of here!"

Neji gave a curt nod and pressed his palm around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Naruto quickly ran back out beginning to fire again and protect the men grabbing medical supplies. He moved his way beside Sasuke, who was now in charge, and shot another enemy down, "He's bleeding pretty bad! We need to get out of here!"

Sasuke clenched his jaw he tried to gather a plan while he consistently shot more enemy. His mind sparked with an idea, it was risky but it might work. He quickly divided the team into helping move the injured behind a cliff and the other half to go straight for the enemy. At his order Naruto guarded Sasuke and Sasuke threw a weak bomb that sprung sand way up in the air and gave the enemy no vision of them. The soldiers took that chance to retreat to a safer place with the injured and the offensive men charged towards the cloud of sand, protected by their goggles, and managed to get behind the rocks where the enemy was protectively firing. Once they got into the enemy's safety zone they could be easily taken down. The Iwagakure soldiers were distracted by the cloud of sand about to settle, thinking all the soldiers were still behind it, and weren't on guard from behind. It only took a few minutes to finish them off and Sasuke and the rest of the men could return to their wounded.

When they came back to the rest of the soldiers, it wasn't a pretty sight. The enemy had driven so many holes through he medical truck that over half the supplies were unusable. They had thirteen wounded and three dead only after a few hours into the day. Naruto stood behind Sasuke and glanced at the injured with him, he gave a grim glance. Their military was divided up into several teams and Neji was in charge of theirs, meaning with Neji wounded Sasuke was in charge. Naruto stepped into Sasuke's view, "We need orders…"

Sasuke clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes as his head still pounded from the sound of gunfire, he needed to do something. Sasuke glanced around and bit the inside of his cheek and tired to think like Shikamaru. He turned to Naruto, "Pull out the map, we're going to the closest place with high rocks as a cover on at least one side of our camp. Take the two remaining trucks and place the wounded inside! I want five men guarding each truck while on it and the rest treating to the wounded! We have minimal medical supplies so treated heaviest wounded first and use spare clothes as bandages if you have to!"

The soldiers quickly ran about their orders trying their hardest to gather everyone in the two remaining trucks and escape to a safe zone before the enemy's reinforcements came. Sasuke almost tore the map and he opened it as fast as he could and located where they currently were. Sasuke quickly scanned his dark eyes over the massive terrain and his expression lifted as he found the perfect spot. He quickly drew an X on the map and handed it to Naruto who would be driving the head truck. Sasuke quickly ran to the second truck, full of wounded, and climbed to the top so he could have a good firing range, "Let's move!"

It didn't take long for the rest of the men to be piling on the trucks and speeding their way to the next location. Naruto sped over the rocky terrain perfectly avoiding obstacles and listened to the man beside him shout instructions of where to turn, he wished the truck would go faster. Naruto would never forgive himself if he let Neji die and he wouldn't be able to stand Hinata's crying face if she never got to see Neji again. Naruto wanted nothing more out of this war then keeping his friends and loved ones safe, they were everything to him. Naruto's father, General Minato Namikaze, sacrificed himself when Naruto was eleven to let the rest of his army escape; his father was the most regarded hero in their army and Naruto would much rather sacrifice himself than see his friends die and their families suffer.

Sasuke quickly jumped off the top of the truck as they safely reached their location and began to designate men in setting up medical tents, trying to contact headquarters over the radio, and treating men. Sasuke eagerly helped move Neji into the medical tent, he was bleeding out fast and four men had died on the drive there. Sasuke cursed as Neji was fading in and out of consciousness and he ordered Lee to keep pressure around the bullet wound to stop the bleeding. Sasuke turned as Naruto yelled they got contact with headquarters. Sasuke quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie attached the radio, "Headquarters?"

He heard a familiar voice crack through the speaker, "General Hatake, Sasuke what's your situation?"

Kakashi always referred to Naruto and Sasuke by their first names when he was worried or angry, they were his only personal students. Sasuke glanced back at the men trying to help Neji, "Seven dead and nine wounded, Captain Hyugga has a severe gun shot wound and majority of the medical supplies were destroyed. We need supplies immediately!"

Kakashi' chest tightened, "The soonest you can receive supplies is two hours, you need to try and find another way to sustain the injured."

Sasuke cursed as he tried to think; he raised his head as a man screamed in pain from the background. He pressed his hand against his head and gripped it in is hair, he needed medical help! He tapped his foot a few times and his eyes struck wide; he quickly fumbled trough his pockets and pulled out a card he received before war, "General I need you to put me through this phone number!"

Kakashi did so and Sasuke hopefully waited as the phone rang, not caring it was around four in the morning back home. "Hello?"

"Sakura! It's Sasuke, I need your help now!"

Sakura's groggy state of mind awakened from back home at the urgency in his voice, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke stared at Neji as he slipped back into unconsciousness, "I have a man with a clean gun shot wound through his left pectoral, below the shoulder. It didn't hit any bones but we barely have any medical supplies and he's been bleeding out the past fifteen minutes. We need him to last at least two more hours till the rest of the medical supplies get here!"

Sakura was sitting in her seat and quickly analyzing the situation in her head. "Take any kind of cloth, preferably clean, and leave a few layers under the gunshot and use someone's shirt the absorb the bleeding from the front. Do not use any alcohol, it'll kill the skin tissue around it."

Sasuke ordered Naruto to do so and he managed to find some decently clean shirts stuffed in someone's bag. Sakura listened closely through the phone to hear what was going on, "Now you need to elevate his whole chest off the ground if possible so he doesn't lose blood as fast, he'll die if he goes into shock from blood loss and isn't treated."

Naruto remained keeping pressure on Neji's wound and Lee managed to elevate his chest properly.

"You need to make his breathing stays consistent, try to keep him awake. It'll become very difficult to do CPR with his bullet wound, do you have any morphine?"

Sasuke scrambled through the remaining medical supplies on the desk before him, "A couple bottles!"

"Give him a mild dose of it, being in less pain will help his heart rate go down and not lose blood as fast."

Sasuke quickly tossed Naruto the bottle and gave him the same orders as Naruto managed to shake Neji back into consciousness. Neji groggily took the medicine and stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's looked deep in his eyes with a determined, "Don't you fall asleep on me Neji; I'm not going to let you die."

Sasuke gripped the phone tight in his hand, "What else?!"

Sakura's face tensed over the line, "You wait…just keep him awake and pressure to slow the bleeding and he should last long enough for help. Keep him hydrated so he can make more of his own blood too."

Sasuke stared at Naruto trying to attempt a conversation with Neji and relaxed slightly, "Thank you…thank you Sakura."

She gave a small smile over the line and pictured his face, "You're welcome…Are you okay?"

Sasuke listened closely to her voice, using it to help him calm down, "Physically…"

Sakura expression faltered a little in sympathy, "It'll be okay Sasuke…you're strong…you can handle more than you think."

Sasuke's lips tilted up the slightest bit, "Thanks…but I have to go, I'm in charge now and need to direct orders. Sorry for waking you."

Sakura smiled a little be safe, "It's no problem and you can do it. I'll see you when you come back."

Sasuke expression relaxed a little recalling the coffee date she promised him, "See you then"

Sasuke went on to observe the other injured which the worse injuries were bullet shot grazes and then got back on the radio with headquarters to create new plans and discuss medical help. Naruto consistently stayed by Neji's side keeping him awake and occasionally giving him water. Neji focused on Naruto's voice and trying to keep his breathing steady, "I usually find…your non-stop talking…annoying…but it's a pleasure for a change."

Naruto gave a small smile at Neji still managing to pick at him in his state, "Well you better get used to it, the medical helicopter probably won't be here for another hour."

Neji gave a small smirk, "I suppose I should if you end up marrying my cousin."

Naruto's face faltered and he stayed silent for a moment, "You know she's already engaged…and besides she wouldn't marry me."

Neji analyzed is expression, "But she doesn't love him…and it'd be very hard for her to force herself…to marry someone she doesn't care for…but she cares for you…don't underestimate yourself."

Naruto absorbed his words feeling a mild sense of hope but tried to laugh it off, "What makes you think I wanna marry her anyways?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Did you seriously think…I haven't noticed you lurking at her…every time she visits? You're lucky I haven't tried…to shoot you."

Naruto clenched his jaw a little recalling all the paint ball fights Neji had slaughtered him during and he never understood why till now. Naruto gave a small, embarrassed laugh, "I guess you got me, I always wondered what you'd do to me if you found out I liked her."

Neji stared him down hard, "I'll just beat you up when I'm healed."

Naruto gave a small nervous laugh, "Hey as long as you agree you're going to be okay I'll let you."

Neji smirked, "I'll do it in front of her too."

Naruto gave an embarrassed frown, "H-hey that's not fair! I'm not going to going to hold back if she is!"

Neji had a devilish look in his eyes, "Wouldn't you prefer…I beat you up…and she tends to your wounds?"

Naruto was at a loss for words and then started laughing. He gave a smile at Neji, "As you long as you promise your uncle isn't there to to kill me."

Neji tried not to laugh knowing it would cause him further pain, "I'll see what I can do."

Sasuke glanced at them as they carried on their conversation and he discussed inventory of everything with a fellow soldier. He already had maps pulled out with possible traveling plans to their next destination and where would be the safest places to rest for the night. Whether he liked it or not he was in charge until they met up with another team with a higher-ranking officer and he knew it was a chance to prove himself. He continued going through plans for twenty minutes until he could hear a few medical-copters beginning to land earlier than expected. He quickly had uninjured soldiers begin helping the mildly injured on and let the medic team careful move Neji. Naruto smiled as Neji was getting loaded onto the helicopter, "Say hi to Hinata-chan for me!"

Neji mildly held up a thumbs up with his opposite arm of the bullet wound. Naruto gave a big grin as the medical-copters safely rose into the air and began flying away. Sasuke walked up beside him, "Seems like you two had a good talk."

Naruto patted him on the back, "Just talking about me marrying Hinata-chan. You should really find somebody to marry too Teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the idea of Neji trying to break Hinata's engagement so she could marry Naruto, "Really?"

Naruto gave a big grin and started walking back to look at the maps Sasuke drew up, "Yeah I mean you can't be alone forever Teme. That pink haired lady seemed nice though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he followed him back to the planning table and knew he was avoiding Sasuke's real question, "I'm not going to marry Sakura Dobe, I barely know her."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and he started looking over the travel maps, "Then get to know her, ask her to write you a letter or something."

Sasuke sighed ignoring the idea, "We're at war, I don't have time to be picking out my future wife."

Naruto smirked, "So you do wanna get married! Ha! I knew deep down you didn't want to be alone!"

Sasuke gave another sigh inwardly scolding himself for giving Naruto the opportunity to say that, "I didn't say that."

Naruto's smirk grew, "But you didn't deny it either."

Sasuke frowned knowing Naruto wasn't going to let it go, "Fine. We're twenty-four Naruto, marriage has crossed my mind."

Naruto jumped mildly in joy at making Sasuke admit to not wanting to be alone, "Don't you worry Sasuke-teme, when the war's over you'll be sweeping that Sakura person off her feet! I'll even help you!"

Sasuke gave a displeased look and started plotting routes on the maps again, "No thanks"

Naruto gave a small frown, "I'm better with women than you think."

Sasuke shook his head a little, "Because you lived with that perverted hermit? I don't even want to know what he taught you."

Naruto crossed his arms recalling growing up with Jiraya after his father died, "Hey I'm not a pervert like him, okay!"

Sasuke gave him a small glance, "You don't hear yourself talking when you sleep. Neji would murder you if he heard you dreaming about Hinata like that."

Naruto became stiff and started to stammer, "Wh-what are you talking about? I…I wouldn't…I would never…Damnit! Just shut up, okay!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's embarrassment, "I was joking but it seems I do have something on you now."

Naruto paused a moment and stared at Sasuke in disbelief, "You…wh-…you…you tricked me!"

Sasuke smirked happily to himself as he continued to write up some battle formations, "And you fell for it."

Naruto's expression faltered back and forth through several emotions and he flexed his hands, "You…Damnit Teme! You just wait! I know under that cool exterior you're just a softie and have plenty of perverted thoughts too and I'm going to prove it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept his smirk on his face, "Good luck with that."

Naruto ignored his sarcasm, "Thanks but I won't need it."

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto and him finally got down to business beginning to explain to their teams what their plans were. After explanation the trucks with more medical supplies arrived and they were able to move out.

**_in Konohagakure a couple of hours later_**

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she ran through a few medical charts at work at eight in the morning; Sasuke's phone call made it hard for her to fall back asleep, not that she minded. Sakura would do anything to help save lives. With that thought she got up to check with the front desk if any soldiers had been brought in recently.

"Yes, nine wounded were brought in about twenty minutes ago but none were in critical condition."

Sakura gave a small smile hoping that meant the comrade Sasuke called about had survived, "Do you mind giving me their room numbers? I'd like to go check on them."

The middle age woman at the front desk gave a sweet smile and nodded, "Of course not, you're always so caring for our soldiers Sakura they should really give you more credit."

Sakura smiled as the woman handed her the list of room numbers, "It's alright, I don't mind at all. I'll just be happy to get my doctor certification next month."

The woman gave an encouraging smile, "I know you'll be fine, you're already such a prodigy and you're Dr. Tsunade's apprentice. We all know great work will come from you."

Sakura gave a small smile not minding the pressure that came along with that statement, "Thank you and thank you for the room numbers."

The middle-aged woman gave a small nod, "Anytime Sweetheart."

Sakura smiled in return and then went through the list and reading though each patient's injuries. She gave a small smile noticing the only grave injury was a man's gunshot wound to his shoulder and that meant Sasuke's friend had survived. She read the name and headed to his room to see how his injury was coming along. She slid open the grey door to find Neji propped up in his hospital bed attached to typical medical machinery and a blood bag, "You feeling any better?"

Neji looked up at the unfamiliar woman and tried to ignore her odd hair color, "Yes, the bleeding stopped and as long as I don't move the tissue will heal on it's own."

Sakura smiled as she walked further in and stood in front of his bed, "I'm glad. Did you receive any other injuries?"

Neji lightly shook his head, "No…nothing else besides watching my men die."

Sakura paused a moment as her expression fell a little, "I'm sorry…I gathered from Sasuke's voice over the phone that it had been a bad fight."

Neji's expression lifted a little, "You were the medic on the phone?"

Sakura smiled a little, "Yes, I just wanted to make sure you made it out okay."

Neji gave a small smile, "Well I thank you for your help. I wouldn't have made it back alive if it weren't for you."

Sakura's smile widened, "I'm glad I could help."

Neji prepared to ask her how she knew Sasuke but their attention was caught as the door was opened and Hinata came rushing through with a worried look on her face. "Neji-niisan are you okay!?"

Neji gave a small smile at his cousin as she quickly kneeled beside his bed and lightly grabbed one of his hands, "Yes, I just have to stay still for a while."

Hinata gave a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad."

Neji continued to smile at her and glanced up as Hanabi, his uncle, and an unfamiliar man walked in. Hinata watched as his expression narrowed at the unfamiliar man and she plastered a small fake smile on her face, "Oh, um Neji-niisan…this is my fiancé…Mori-san…"

Neji's face hardened as he analyzed the man; he was clean cut in a nice suit as to be expected. He had dark brown hair and amber eyes with a mild tan; Neji watched as he offered a welcoming smile. "I'm glad to see you returned safely."

Neji's eyes narrowed as something just seemed off to him, "Shot in the shoulder but yes I suppose safely."

His uncle narrowed his eyes at him, giving him a mild scold for his attitude. Sakura shifted awkwardly noticing the tense atmosphere starting to form and pursed her lip, "Well your family's here now so I'll go. I'll stop by later and bring you some real food."

Neji directed his attention back to the pinkette, "Thank you, do you mind telling me your name?"

Sakura gave a small smile as she headed towards the door, "Sakura"

Neji watched as she left the room and glanced back to Hinata's curious face. Hinata scanned his face, "Who was that?"

Neji could take a good guess at what was running through Hinata's mind, "The medic Sasuke called for help after I got shot; her advice ended up saving my life."

Hinata smiled and gave him a warm smile, "Well then I think she's wonderful."

Neji glanced up at his uncle, "Yes but Naruto and Sasuke also took a big part in saving me. Naruto brought me to safety, treated me, and then kept me conscious till help arrived. I probably would've died if he didn't."

Hinata paused a moment watching the way Neji was looking at her father as if he was implying something. She clenched her jaw as she held Neji's hand and gave a nervous glance up at him, "So Naruto-kun wasn't injured?"

Neji looked back down at her with a small smile, "No, he's perfectly fine."

Hinata tried to hide her smile with her fiancé and family in the room. Neji watched her reaction and glanced back up at his uncle, "Uncle, do you mind giving Hinata and I a few minutes?"

Hinata's father gave a stern look considering what he could possibly want to talk to her about, "Don't you wish to speak to both of your cousins? Hanabi is here as well."

Neji kept eye contact with his uncle, "And I am happy to see her. I'm happy to see you as well Uncle, but I wish to speak with Hinata alone."

Hinata's father gave an unhappy look instinctively knowing what it was about but decided after Neji's trauma he deserved whatever he wanted for a while, "We'll give you ten minutes."

Neji gave a respectful look as Hanabi, her father, and Hinata's fiancé began to file out of the room, "Thank you Uncle"

Hinata nervously looked at him and pulled up a chair next to his bed and returned to holding her cousin's hand, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't like him."

Hinata's jaw fell a little at his blunt statement, "Who? Mori-san? He's nice…and you've only just met him."

Neji gave her a serious look, "Something's off about him. I don't know what it is but I've been studying people's behavior in the military for a long time and something's not right with him."

Hinata frowned, "Okay…but I still have to marry him. Father arranged it, you know that."

Neji looked at her and squeezed her hand, "You know I'm not one to defy Uncle, but you don't have to do what he says. You're a grown woman Hinata; you should be able to chose to marry whoever you want."

Hinata avoided eye contact, "You didn't object to it before…"

Neji paused a moment, "No…I didn't, but I should have. I never liked the idea but being near death really made me realize life's not for granted…and yours shouldn't be used as a stepping stone for our clan."

Hinata momentarily glanced back up at him to see his caring face, "But…If I don't marry well then Hanabi will be under terrible pressure. I couldn't bare to see her suffer into a forced marriage."

Neji looked straight in the eyes, "You'll still marry well if you marry Naruto."

Hinata froze for a moment; her cheeks went red and she stared at the ground too speechless to say anything. Neji watched her reaction, "I can tell from when you visit how you feel about him…and I promise he has feelings for you too."

Hinata looked up at Neji with a surprised, hopeful look. She recalled how he wanted her to not follow through with her engagement before he left for war but they never got to finish their conversation. Her mind raced at the idea, "But…he's not here…how-"

"Write him a letter"

Hinata looked at her cousin and pursed her lips in apprehension. Neji lightly squeezed her hand, "I know you don't want an arranged marriage and I promise you he's not the right guy so go break off your engagement and write Naruto. Do what's best for you, not our clan."

Hinata's gaze lingered on Neji's face as she contemplated doing what he said. She clenched her jaw and thought of Naruto and the idea of at least trying to marry him instead of a stranger. She smiled and gave a small nod, "Okay"

Neji smiled at his cousin, happy she was finally doing something for her. Hinata slowly stood and took a deep breath before walking back out into the hall. Neji waited a couple minutes and then watched as his Uncle walked back in the room furious, "What did you do!? She just broke off her engagement, what the hell did you say to her?"

Neji tried not to smile as he could see Mori angrily walk past the open door and begin to leave, "I said I didn't like him."

Hanabi walked in with a calm face trying to stay passive to the whole situation. Hisashi growled and started pacing around the room, "How could you know that? He spoke a few words to you!"

Neji kept a calm face, "Military behavior analysis, trust me Uncle it's for the best. Besides…I think Hinata deserves to pick her own husband."

Hisashi stood speechless for a moment, "Yes…but the elders…ugh, fine she can pick…I'll take the heat from the elders…but if she doesn't find somebody suitable the elders with threaten her."

Neji gave a curt nod knowing how crude the elders of their clan were, "Don't worry I'll make sure her pick is worthy."

Hisashi didn't catch on to Neji's thinking about Naruto out of stress and glanced back at Neji, "Well aside from that I'm glad you're okay. I'm going to sign off on some medical bills and get some coffee. I'll be back soon."

Neji nodded as his uncle walked out and Hinata soon after walked in. Hinata immediately walked over to Neji and gave a soft hug around his neck, "Thank you"

Neji smiled in return and looked back up at his younger cousin, "Now that that's taken care of, Hanabi you are nineteen now. Care to share anything about your love life?"

Hanabi's expression faltered for a split second, "You know I'm not aloud to date without Father's approval."

Neji smirked, "And you know I'm a professional at reading people's behavior so I can tell your lying."

Hanabi's cheeks started to turn red causing Hinata to get a big grin on her face. Hinata had to force herself not to jump in glee for her normally serious sister to have somebody, "Oh Hanabi you have to tell! Please!"

Hanabi shuffled back and forth on her feet, "Well…"

**_author's notes_**

So I know there was more NaruHina than SasuSaku in this chapter but it's still early on and I have plenty of plans for Sasuke and Sakura. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry on the wait I was trying really hard to make sure I got the medical facts right when it came to Neji being shot and had to ask around and was also super busy at college since the semester just ended. I did make it a little longer than usual in hopes you'll forgive my lateness; I also realized while writing this chapter that I'll probably get a little more detailed when it comes to the physicality of relationships later in the story. I won't go lemon on you guys since I already made the story rating but they're in their twenties so it's something I can toy around writing with a little more.

Speaking of that, out of curiosity, what do you guys think of writing like that, getting really detailed about physicality and lemon? I've never done that stuff before but I'm kind of curious to push my writing capabilities but I don't want to do anything you guys wouldn't like in new fanfics. Please answer and review I'll respond!


	3. Letters

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**Men of War**

**Ch. 3 Letters**

Sakura gave a small smile as she sat down on the couch in her apartment after finishing her day of work. She let her long hair out of its bun and let it tumble over her shoulders, it was at her waist now. Her jade eyes flickered over her living room as she thought over her days work; Neji had been at the hospital for five days now and was recovering well. A few more soldiers came in since and a couple they had lost. Sakura gave a frown, the feeling of someone dying while fighting to save them was an awful feeling. It happened to her a lot across her medical career, mostly because of Iwagakure attacking them; the worst was losing a five-year-old girl. Sakura could still remember every detail…She stood up trying not to linger in the sad memory. She walked into her kitchen to start preparing herself dinner; she knew it had to be hard for Sasuke too. Sasuke was at war watching people die that he actually knew and he was comrades with. Sakura gave a small frown hoping he was okay; she couldn't imagine the mental strength that took. She placed food on the counter and stared out the window, she wished he would call her.

**_in Iwagakure_**

Sasuke stared at the ceiling of the tent above him as he laid on some blankets; he should've been asleep hours ago. They still hadn't met up with a team since Neji was shot so he was still in charge. He felt the heaviness of everyone's lives on his shoulders; they had lost two more soldiers that he decently knew. Sasuke rolled on his side; he was so determined to protect them he was struggling to sleep. He kept thinking about different battle scenarios and the threat of enemy outside. He sighed as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair; it was amazing how he couldn't sleep after all the physical demands war put on his body and mind. Sasuke stood deciding to take a walk to try and clear his mind. He gave a small glance at Naruto as he walked out; he was glad at least his best friend was sleeping well.

Sasuke stretched his arms as he stepped out of the tent and felt the cold, night desert air. He looked at the guards on standby happy to see they were completely on guard. He made his way towards the supply truck to grab some water; he sat in the front seat of the truck and began drinking it greedily. Sasuke leaned back in the seat and rested the back of his head; he knew he shouldn't be getting so overly stressed after not even two months of war. He needed to be mentally stronger. Sasuke sighed as he drank more water and glanced around the truck; his eyes froze over the radio. He paused a moment staring at it and slowly reached over to it. He sat still for a minute and then called in; he waited a second for a response. "This is headquarters, Captain Uchiha what do you need?"

Sasuke stared down as he talked into the machine, "I need you to put me through to this number…"

Sasuke listed the number and waited as he heard the number be dialed. He stood still a moment with his eyes closed hoping to hear something. "Hello?"

Sasuke's body untensed a little, "Hey Sakura"

Sakura's eyes widened over the phone and she couldn't help but break out into a smile, "Sasuke hi, I was hoping you'd call. Are you okay? Wait, shouldn't you be asleep? It's 1am over there."

Sasuke's lips tilted up a little at the concern in her voice, "I'm okay, and yes…"

Sakura frowned a little in worry hearing his tired voice, "What's bothering you?"

Sasuke rubbed the bags growing under his eyes, "It's not important, just caught up on battle plans. How was your day?"

Sakura tilted back and forth on her feet not believing him but knew he wanted a distraction, "It was pretty standard, I worked at the hospital all day. I checked up on Neji though, he's doing really well."

Sasuke felt a little bit of weight off his shoulders with the question of Neji's health being a main concern, "Thank you, I appreciate that; we've all been really wanting to know how he was."

Sakura leaned against her counter with a small smile, "You're welcome, he's actually had visits all day long so he's enjoying the company."

Sasuke listened close to her voice, "Any chance one of them is a woman about your height with really long dark hair and almost white eyes?"

Sakura thought back, "Yeah, his cousin right? She spends almost all day visiting him along with this other woman who's involved in the military."

Sasuke small smirk knowing she meant TenTen who Neji had a soft spot for, "Yeah, Hinata. She's the girl my best friend has a thing for."

Sakura carefully watched her food on in the oven, "I can see why, she's very pretty and kind. I'm assuming your best friend is at war with you?"

Sasuke gave a small sigh, "Yeah…he's on my team."

Sakura frowned a little hearing him dishearten at the topic of war, "You know if you told me what's bothering you it could make you feel better; then you might actually be able to get some sleep."

Sasuke uncomfortably shifted, "It's not that big of a deal."

Sakura's face saddened, "It is if it's keeping you from sleeping. I don't want you to get hurt Sasuke….please tell me."

Sasuke's eyes softened a little and he paused a moment, "It's just…a lot of pressure. After Neji got shot I've been in charge and am in charge of keeping everybody safe. I'm so focused on keeping them safe I get strung up on battle scenarios in my head instead of being able to sleep."

Sakura's heart fell a little in sympathy, "Being in charge doesn't necessarily mean all of their lives are on your shoulders. Even though you're in charge you're also a team; your life is in the hands of your comrades as much as they are on you. There's an equal weight on all of your shoulders and you have to trust your comrades to help you bear that weight. You don't have to handle things alone Sasuke."

Sasuke sat there a moment and started to feel his chest become a little lighter as his lips curved up, "You're even smarter than I anticipated."

A smile grew on Sakura's face knowing she helped him, "Well my forehead is big for a reason, or at least that's what my best friend says."

Sasuke leaned back in his seat with a mild smile on his face, "Well you can tell her I think the size of your forehead is perfect."

Sakura's smile became softer, "I will…"

Sasuke's eyes softened but he closed them, "Well since you made me feel better I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Sakura leaned her face into her phone, "Okay, be safe. I'll see you soon."

Sasuke gave a small smile, "I will, see you soon."

Sasuke sat still a moment while his small smile on his face but soon gave a relived sigh and made his way back to the tents. He quietly worked his way back to his pile of blankets and laid down; he went to bed a few hours later than he should but he found his talk with Sakura much worth it as he slept perfectly the rest of the night.

**_in the morning_**

Naruto gave a small yawn as he sat up from his bed of blankets a few minutes before wake up call and glanced around. He gave a small smile as he saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully; he knew his best friend was struggling to sleep under the pressure. He quickly stood up with a big grin and made his way over to him. He kneeled down and stared at his best friend with a cat like grin. He waited a few moments until he heard the man in charge of wake up that morning make his way towards the tent and gave Sasuke a small poke, "Sa-su-ke"

Naruto fought to laugh as he tried to us a girly voice to make Sasuke think he was with Sakura. Sasuke started to shift as Naruto did it again; his face twisted in confusion at the voice as his eyes started to flutter. He opened his eyes to find Naruto extremely close to his face and doing a girly hum; Sasuke immediately pushed his face away and sat up, "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto fell back but sat back up with an entertained grin, "Trying to sound like that pink-haired medic you like."

Sasuke moved his neck back and forth, "Well you failed, she doesn't sound like a dying mouse."

They both stood and Naruto crossed his arms, "My girl voice isn't that bad."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they made their way to get in line for food, "Yes it is, and I still can't believe you want that to be a skill."

Naruto grabbed a bowl and silverware, "It's a skill of disguise, you never know who you'll need to pretend to be."

Sasuke watched as a fellow soldier placed some food in his bowl, "Is that what that old pervert taught you?"

Naruto made a defensive face over Jiraya, "Yes and he was one of the best soldiers our country has ever had so don't judge!"

Sasuke paused thinking over Jiraya's amazing track record in the military that got him to the top of the ranks until Naruto's father died and he retired to take care of Naruto, "Fine, but I still think he just used it to sneak into female hot springs."

Naruto's face froze for a moment as they sat down with his food before he ran a hand through his hair, "You're probably right…"

Sasuke gave a small smirk as they began eating their food. After fifteen minutes of eating the soldiers began packing up everything back into the trucks and continuing through with Sasuke's travel plan. They traveled for a few hours without disturbance and finally arrived at a temporary military base their country had made. Sasuke gave a small sigh of relief as his soldiers made their way into the safety of the base, so far no friends had died. Sasuke jumped off the top of the truck and made his way into the base to go find a superior to receive orders. He walked through the halls and made his way towards the center, his eyes widened a fraction of an inch but he held his hand up in salute, "Lieutenant Colonel, here to receive orders."

Itachi gave a small smile and saluted back, "I'm glad to see you're safe Captain. I heard you've been in charge since Captain Hyuga left injured, it looks like you've been doing a good job."

Sasuke tried not to smile at his brother's approval, "Thank you Sir, has your team been doing good as well?"

Itachi gave a small smile as they walked into a more private room and the military formalities could finally be dropped, "We've done pretty well, haven't taken as much combat as yours. I talked to Mother a few days ago, she's worried sick as always but proud."

Sasuke stood a little stiff, "And Father?"

Itachi's eyes softened knowing how much his younger brother sought for their father's approval, "He's a little worried of course but very proud. I told him you were in charge of your team for a while and he said it's be a good opportunity for you."

Sasuke smiled a little thinking of his father's faith in him, "Any idea on how our relatives are doing?"

Itachi thought through the excessive amount of Uchiha at war, "Unfortunately we've lost a couple…but I guess it's to be expected with how much family we have in the military."

Sasuke gave a solemn nod and prepared to say something. "TEME!"

Sasuke turned as he heard Naruto yelling through the halls and knew it wasn't serious since he was being called by nickname. "TEME! TEME! TEME!"

Sasuke frowned as he stepped out in the hall and found Naruto running straight towards him, "You know you can get in trouble for calling me that here."

Naruto gave a big grin too happy to care that Sasuke was his superior, "She wrote me! Hinata-chan wrote me a letter!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, "Really?"

Naruto jumped up and down with the happiest look on his face Sasuke had seen in a while, "Yes! See! Neji must've said something about me!"

Sasuke looked at the letter in his hands as he bounced and gave a small smile, "Well go read it."

Naruto gave a happy nod and started running off to find a private place to read it. Itachi gave a smirk watching him run, "I'd say he's quite lovestruck. What about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother, "What about me?"

Itachi gave a prying look, "Any lucky woman you want a letter from?"

Sasuke tried not to smirk and began walking away, "Sorry to disappoint."

Itachi's smirk grew sensing the lack of truth in his expression and need to walk away. Itachi gave a happy turn and went on his way to go to more battle planning; he wanted nothing more than his younger brother to find a woman he was in love with.

Naruto's heart raced as he sat just outside the base and was leaning his back against a rock. He fumbled with his fingers to open the letter without tearing it. His face beamed as he read.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I hope you're doing well. I wanted to thank you for saving Neji-niisan, he's recovering really well and my family is grateful to you. I was really happy when he told me you weren't hurt during the battle, I've been worried. Both you and Neji-niisan are very important parts of my life. You both encourage me to do what's best for me and stand up for myself. I can still remember when we were fourteen and I came to visit Neji-niisan at the military academy; it was the first time I got to talk to you. I was so nervous and shy then that I didn't know what to do with myself and when one of your classmates picked on me but you protected me and encouraged me to not sit by. I know we haven't spent much time together but I owe a lot of who I am to you. I'm much stronger now thanks to you and with Neji-niisan's encouragement I decided I'm not going to let my clan use me as a stepping-stone. I took your advice and broke off my engagement. It just wasn't right for me and Neji-niisan got a really bad impression of him. For now on I'm going to make my own decisions about my future. I really hope you're doing okay and I can see you soon safe and sound. Tell Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Sasuke-kun I say hello._

_Hinata_

Naruto froze in pure awe, he just couldn't move. She wasn't engaged, Hinata wasn't engaged anymore. That meant he had a chance with her; he finally had a chance with her. She decided she wasn't just going to do what her clan told her and that meant they had no say on his social standing. Naruto had a good family standing but he wasn't as high ranked in the military as her clan would prefer. Naruto just couldn't stop grinning, the fact that she wrote to him and told him she wasn't engaged anymore meant Neji was right and she did care for him. Naruto jumped up feeling on absolute cloud nine and started running back into the base, he had to write back. He absolutely couldn't wait to write back and get another letter from her; he wanted nothing more than to start building a relationship with her. Naruto almost burst out laughing with unstoppable joy; he owed Neji big time.

Sasuke walked away from the mailroom, he knew he wouldn't have a letter but he couldn't help but check. Seeing how excited Naruto got over a letter from Hinata instinctively made him want to receive one from Sakura even though he talked to her just the night before. He never really took an interest of the idea of having somebody to distract him from his duties before Sakura; he was just too serious and caught up in wanting his father's approval, but he could finally understand. It was nice having somewhere else to put his mind under the chaos of war and know that everything was okay back home. It was good knowing you had something to look forward to when you got home besides just being away from the battlefield. Sasuke walked around and spotted Naruto at a table quickly writing away on a piece of paper with the biggest grin on his face, he gave a small smile. Whatever she said it must have been good and Sasuke was glad to see him so happy. Naruto didn't talk about it much but Sasuke saw the hurt in his eyes when he found Hinata was engaged. After all the people Naruto had lost in his life he deserved to have a chance to gain someone he loved in his life. Sasuke continued walking and left Naruto to his writing; he hated to say it but Naruto was right. It was nice to have someone to come back to.

**_four days later_**

Hinata giggled as she sat beside Neji. "See Hinata likes the idea, you should totally do it."

Hinata grinned as Neji rolled his eyes at the idea of TenTen braiding his hair. TenTen gave a cheesy smile as she sat on the edge of his bed, "I've been dying to do it for years. You have no idea how many hairstyles have crossed my mind that I could do to you."

Neji gave a mild glare, "Not going to happen"

TenTen leaned into him and batted her long eyelashes, "Please! I'll let you do mine."

Neji diverted his eyes so he wouldn't look into TenTen's gaze knowing he'd falter, "No you won't. You never take your hair out of those buns."

TenTen gave a small laugh, "Well mines a curly mess, yours is way better. I'd kill to have straight hair like you and Hinata."

Hinata gave a small giggle, "I'm sure it's not that bad and I think curly hair is very pretty."

TenTen rolled her eyes thinking about the effort it took to make it look nice, "Uh uh, it takes way too much effort for my taste and cutting it short would make it look worse so I keep them in buns. Besides it's kind of a family tradition for women to wear our hair in buns anyways."

Neji watched her closely thinking about how much she wasn't a girly girl but that's part of what he liked about her. Growing up with her in the military academy really showed how much she was naturally beautiful without even trying; he was pretty sure if she actually tried he'd be at a loss for words. Neji glanced over as Sakura walked in to give him his daily check up. Sakura smiled at the friendly atmosphere in the room that Hinata and TenTen always brought, "Keep talking, I'm just going to do the normal procedure."

Neji nodded as TenTen slid off the side of his bed so Sakura could work around him. TenTen watched Sakura closely and stared at her pink hair wrapped up in a bun, "Speaking of hair, Sakura is that your natural hair color?"

Sakura gave a small laugh and gave her a glance, "Yes, believe it or not. I don't know how I ended up with it though; nobody else in my family has it. My dad's was a much darker version of mine so I guess I somehow got it from him."

TenTen jaw hung a little, "Wow, talk about unique colorings. I thought the most unique hair color I ever saw was from a picture of Naruto's mom but that runs in the family."

Neji thought back remembering Naruto's mother's bright red hair and glanced at Hinata, "Speaking of, have you got a letter back from him Hinata?"

Hinata gave a small shake of her head and gripped the sides of her seat, "No…but I know it takes a while."

Neji gave a nod as Sakura took his blood pressure, "I guarantee you he wrote back to you as quickly as he could."

Hinata gave a small smile thinking of how enthusiastic Naruto always was. Sakura looked down at her beautiful smile and couldn't help but smile herself, "Naruto is Sasuke's best friend right?"

Hinata's eyes widened a little in confusion, "Y-Yes, how'd you know that?"

Sakura smiled recalling her last phone call with Sasuke, "Sasuke mentioned him and from what he told me I'm sure you'll get a letter back soon."

Hinata's face brightened and her cheeks turned a little red. TenTen gave an intrigued grin at the fact Sasuke was bothering to talk to a woman back home and she was quite pretty as well, "So…you've talked to Sasuke?"

Sakura gave a nod as she continued writing things down on her clipboard. TenTen's grin grew, "Well you must be pretty special. Sasuke's usually too much of an emotionless hard ass that's too obsessed with his job to bother speaking to anybody outside of the military. Especially girls."

Sakura blinked a little in surprise, "Really? Well…I guess I could see that…he was kind of cold when I first met him but I thought it was because the city had just been attacked. He's been nice otherwise though."

TenTen tilted back and forth on her feet full of curiosity, "Very interesting…I guess he's not a robot after all."

Sakura gave a small laugh as she finished Neji's check up; she soon left but couldn't help but feel a little bothered. It was just made very clear to her how well she didn't know Sasuke yet. He'd called a couple times but they really didn't know much about each other. She thought about it after she checked on a few more patients; she knew she didn't have the means to call him and even if he called there was no guarantee how much time they'd have to talk. Sakura's mind tossed and turned over it for a while but once she got on her break she couldn't help herself anymore, as she sat down for lunch she couldn't help but pull out a piece of paper and start writing.

**_a couple hours later_**

Hinata fiddled with her keys as she got out of her car and started walking towards her high-class apartment. She left to go home for dinner while TenTen stayed with Neji; she couldn't help but smile at the thought. She really hoped they would start going out soon; she could tell for years there was some sort of chemistry between them whenever she visited military school and bases. Neji had always been so focused on proving to his clan how worthy he was and she was caught up on proving just how much a woman could do in the military that they were always too focused to have a relationship. Even though Hinata was terribly worried and sad that Neji got shot if it brought him and TenTen together it was worth it and she knew Neji would feel the same.

She hummed as the doorman let her in and she made her way towards the mailroom. She flipped through her keys trying to find the right one as she tried not to get excited. Sakura's comment brought from Sasuke really brought her hopes up she would receive a letter soon and that it was just a matter of waiting, but she couldn't help but be a little worried he wouldn't. Hinata knew she had always been too hard on herself and that was probably where the worry was coming from but she still couldn't help it. It was the first time she put her heart on the line and she was terrified of getting hurt. She gave a small smile as she found the right key; she wasn't going to let fear keep her from trying though. Naruto meant so much to her and she had to at least try to see how he felt; she broke off her engagement for him after all. Hinata nervously opened her mailbox and opened it up; she grabbed her mail and quickly started sorting through it. She nearly jumped in joy as she found a letter from Naruto in the pile of bills and ads. Her heart raced as she ran up to her apartment and couldn't wait to open it. She tossed her purse and keys to the side and quickly sat down on her designer sofa; she rushed to open the letter and read it.

_Hey Hinata-chan!_

_You have no idea how happy it made me to get a letter from you; I couldn't wait to tell Sasuke! I'm doing pretty well, kind of miss home though. I can't say much about where we are or what we're doing but it's nothing but desert out here. I'm glad Neji's okay, I knew he'd make it. I can't believe you still remember that, it's been ten years. I think my favorite visit you made was when we were eighteen and you came to the transition ceremony from the academy to the military. You were all dressed up and I managed to slip by and talk to you before your father caught me; that was the first time I started to really get to know you. I can't believe I've made that much of an impact on you; I kind of always thought you just bothered talking to me because of how nice you are. You've influenced me a lot too. I've always hoped to be as kind and compassionate as you and have worked towards being somebody who could impress you and your family. I'm really happy you decided to be your own person and not who your clan tells you to be. _

_You have no idea how long I stared at your letter when I read you broke off your engagement. I'm glad you did what you felt was best for you and I'm grateful Neji helped give you the strength to do that. You deserve whoever you want and to marry a man you love. Nobody deserves happiness more than you. I hope I can come home and see you soon too; maybe we could spend some time together? You know, if you want to of course. Has anything else interesting happened since we left? Kiba and Sasuke say hi back and tell Neji we're all glad he's okay. _

_Naruto_

Hinata pulled the letter to her chest and smiled as she held it; she was on cloud nine. She'd never been so happy. In his own awkward way he was asking her on a date when he came home which meant he had feelings for her. He remembered her favorite conversation with him growing up and he wanted to become more like her meaning he liked who she was. He'd been trying to impress her and her family for a while just like she tried to dress up when she went to visit to impress him and grab his attention. He said everything she was hoping for and more; she couldn't help but feel giddy as she ran around her apartment to find a piece of paper and start writing back to him.

**_elsewhere in the city_**

Sakura hummed as she walked towards the mailbox at work. She carefully licked an envelope shut and gave a big smile as she placed it in the mailbox. She held her hands behind her back and started to walk away and get back to work feeling satisfaction. She was absolutely determined to get to know Sasuke better and she was willing to write as many letter as it took until he came home safe and was before her eyes.

**_author notes_**

So another update a few days later in spirit of the holidays and I actually have free time right now. So probably not the most exciting chapter but I promise the next will be a lot better and have more action at war. NaruHina is also still a little more dominant at this point but I wanted to keep SasuSaku growth natural and it'll transition to more SasuSaku dominant soon. Updated this one before Love Conquers All first because it has a lot more views but I'll hopefully be pumping out another chapter soon. I've also been working on a new fanfic I'm excited about that I'll post towards the end of one of my current fanfics, maybe sooner we'll see. I'm also still playing with the idea of how physical in detail I want it to be since they're adults and I'm curious about testing my writing capabilities. Anyways, please review! I'll respond and it encourages me to write more!


End file.
